leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit it, Maestro!
Hit it, Maestro! is a LeapPad game available in Leap 2 including the interactive book and cartridge. It teaches music with composers and musical instruments in the orchestra and the history of classical music. Table of Contents Classical Composers and Their Greatest Hits *Introducing Classical Music *J.S. Bach *Handel *Vivaldi *Mozart *Beethoven *Tchaikovsky *Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov *Chopin *Saint-Saens *Clara and Robert Schumann *Holst *Introduction to Opera *The History of Classical Music *Finale! Musical Instruments of the Orchestra String Instruments *violin *viola *violoncello (cello) *contrabass (bass) *harp Woodwind Instruments *flute *piccolo *oboe *cor anglais (English horn) *soprano clarinet *bass clarinet *bassoon *contrabassoon *alto saxophone *tenor saxophone Brass Instruments *trumpet *French horn *trombone *tuba Percussion Instruments *triangle *castanets *maracas *tambourine *bass drum *snare drum *timpani *xylophone *vibraphone *marimba *glockenspiel *tubular bells *cymbals *gong Keyboard Instruments *grand piano *pipe organ *cembalo (harpsichord) Curtains *Melody *Harmony *Rhythm *Tempo *Counterpoint *Theme Composers Baroque Period *Johann Christoph Pachelbel (1653-1706) *Giuseppe Torelli (1658-1709) *Henry Purcell (1659-1695) *Tomaso Albinoni (1671-1757) *Alessandro Marcello (1673-1747) *Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) *Georg Philipp Telemann (1681-1767) *Jean-Joseph Mouret (1682-1738) *Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) *George Frideric Handel (1685-1759) Classical Period *Franz Joseph Haydn (1732-1809) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (1770-1827) *Niccolo Paganini (1782-1840) *Carl Czerny (1791-1857) *Gioacchino Antonio Rossini (1792-1868) *Franz Schubert (1797-1828) Romantic Period *Hector Berlioz (1803-1869) *Johann Friederich Franz Burgmuller (1806-1874) *Felix Mendelssohn (1809-1847) *Frederic Chopin (1810-1849) *Robert Schumann (1810-1856) *Franz Liszt (1811-1886) *Richard Wagner (1813-1883) *Giuseppe Verdi (1813-1901) *Charles Gounod (1818-1893) *Jacques Offenbach (1819-1880) *Clara Wieck Schumann (1819-1896) *Bedrich Smetana (1824-1884) *Johann Strauss (1825-1899) *Louis Moureau Gottschalk (1829-1869) *Alexander Borodin (1833-1887) *Johannes Brahms (1833-1897) *Amilcare Ponchielli (1834-1886) *Camille Saint-Saens (1835-1921) *Leo Delibes (1836-1891) *Georges Bizet (1838-1875) *Modest Mussorgsky (1839-1881) *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1840-1893) *Antonin Dvorak (1841-1904) *Arthur Sullivan (1842-1900) *Edvard Grieg (1843-1907) *Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov (1844-1908) *John Philip Sousa (1854-1932) *Edward Elgar (1857-1934) *Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924) *Isaac Albeniz (1860-1909) *Gustav Mahler (1860-1911) Impressionist Period *Gabriel Fauré (1845-1924) *Cecil Louise Chaminade (1857-1944) *Claude Debussy (1862-1918) *Maurice Ravel (1875-1937) *Jacques Ibert (1890-1962) 20th Century *Richard Strauss (1864-1949) *Paul Dukas (1865-1935) *Paul Lincke (1866-1946) *Scott Joplin (1868-1917) *Sergei Rachmaninoff (1873-1943) *Gustav Holst (1874-1934) *Charles Ives (1874-1954) *Ottorino Respighi (1879-1936) *Igor Stravinsky (1882-1971) *Oliver Wallace (1887-1963) *Irving Berlin (1888-1989) *Sergei Prokofiev (1891-1953) *George Gershwin (1898-1937) *Aaron Copland (1900-1990) *Dmitri Shostakovich (1906-1975) *Leonard Bernstein (1918-1990) *Iannis Xenakis (1922-2001) *Henry Mancini (1924-1994) *Judy Munsen (1935-) *Andrew Lloyd Webber (1948-) *Alan Menken (1949-) *Jeanne Parson (1958-) Composers Playing Musical Instruments Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart flies on a rocket. He doesn't have a musical instrument. There are other composers playing musical instruments. Fireworks are everywhere on the stage. String Instruments (Purple and Blue) Violin and Viola (Bottom Left) Composers in purple tuxedos: *Johann Sebastian Bach (viola) *Antonio Vivaldi (violin) *Camille Saint-Saens (violin) Cello and Bass (Bottom Right) Composers in blue tuxedos: *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (cello) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (bass) Wind Instruments (Yellow and Red) Woodwinds (Top Left) Composers in yellow tuxedos: *Frederic Chopin (flute) *George Frideric Handel (clarinet) *Clara Schumann (oboe) *Robert Schumann (bassoon) Brass (Top Right) Composers in red tuxedos: *Modest Mussorgsky (trumpet) *Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov (trombone) *Gustav Holst (tuba) Words in Bold The word in bold hears a musical definition. *'fugue' - a piece of music where the same melody is repeated starting at different times *'chorus' - a group of people singing together *'symphony' - a musical piece played by an orchestra *'ballet' - a performance using dance and music that often tells a story *'opera' - a play where most of the words are sung accompanied by an orchestra Musical Compositions Johann Sebastian Bach *Toccata and Fugue *Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 George Frideric Handel *Hallelujah Chorus Antonio Vivaldi *Four Seasons **Spring **Summer **Autumn **Winter Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik Ludwig Van Beethoven *Fifth Symphony (a.k.a. Symphony No. 5) Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky *The Nutcracker Suite **Sugar Plum Fairy **Russian Dancer **Arabian Dancer **Chinese Dancer **Flower Dancer **Spanish Dancer **Mouse King **Clara **Nutcracker Prince Modest Mussorgsky & Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov *Night on Bald Mountain (Mussorgsky) *Schererazade (Rimsky-Korsakov) Frederic Chopin *The Minute Waltz (Little Dog Waltz) Camille Saint-Saens *The Carnival of the Animals - Finale *Elephant *Lion *Kangaroo *Parrot *Donkey *Fish *Chicken *Swan *Tortoise Clara & Robert Schumann *Opus 15 No. 1 (Clara) *Of Foreign Lands and People (Robert) Gustav Holst Earth doesn't have a musical piece and Pluto was discovered in 1930. *The Planets **Mercury **Venus **Earth (no musical piece) **Mars **Jupiter **Saturn **Uranus **Neptune **Pluto (no musical piece) Introduction to Opera The Magic Flute (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) The characters correspond with their arias from the opera, but sung in English: *Queen of the Night (The Vengeance Boils in my Heart) *Tamino (Tamino Mine) *Pamina (Tamino Mine) *Papagena (Pa-pa-pa) *Papageno (Pa-pa-pa) *Monostatos the Villain (Everything is Fill'd with Joy) *Sarastro the Sorcerer (The Sun's Radiant Glory has Vanquished the Night) Pirates of Penzance (Arthur Sullivan & William Schwenck Gilbert) The structure follows as above: *Policeman (The Policemen's Chant) *Major General (I am the Very Model of a Modern Major General) *Pirate King (O, Better Far to Live and Die [ Pirate King ]) *Frederic (For Here is Love and Here is Truth) *Mabel (For Here is Love and Here is Truth) *Mabel's Sisters (Poor, Wand'ring Ones) Composers With Birth Years and Death Years The composers go through the history of music. Opera Arthur Sullivan is the composer and William Schwenck Gilbert is the lyricist. The Magic Flute is on the left. The Pirates of Penzance is on the right. Theater Stage *Mozart holds a baton with musical instruments lying around the stage. *The other composers come on the stage. *The other composers play their musical instruments in four tuxedo colors. **Purple is on the bottom left. **Blue is on the bottom right. **Yellow is on the top left. **Red is on the top right. *Most composers do not play musical instruments. Game A Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Trivia *Mary GrandPre did the artwork and illustrations for this book (outside of the Harry Potter legacy, which she is best known for). *Handel, Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov, Chopin, and Holst don't contain games. *Arthur Sullivan and William Schwenck Gilbert are seen on the Introduction to Opera page. *The French horn is missing on the Finale page. *Clara Schumann is a female composer. *Symphony No. 5 has a question mark for the right note to go in. *The whole string quartet performs Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 while Johann Sebastian Bach is bald with a wig in the right hand and music sheets in the left hand. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is the main composer. *The other composers are in this book. *The theater is at the beginning and end. *The pipe organ, violin, and piano are played with different notes. *The Queen of the Night has horns like Maleficent that are white. *A string quartet is seen on the Bach, Vivaldi, and Mozart pages. *A Solar System is seen on the Holst page. *In the Tchaikovsky page, Hynden Walch voices a Flower dancer ("I'm a flower!") and Ming Na-Wen voices a Chinese Dancer ("I'm a Chinese dancer.") Former broadway star Alexis Kalehoff voices Clara, too ("Mr. Tchaikovsky, won't you like to dance with us?"). *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik puts the whole string quartet together. *The chorus sings "Hallelujah" in soprano, alto, tenor, and bass voices. *The string quartet plays The Four Seasons. *A game has eight musical instruments to hear on the music stand. *Another game has Eine Kleine Nachtmusik for the string quartet to go in order. *Row, Row, Row Your Boat is heard in the fugue during the game on the J.S. Bach page. *Beethoven has two games to finish Fifth Symphony and the notes on the piano. *George Sand is seen on the Chopin page. *The opera has two sides such as The Magic Flute on the left and The Pirates of Penzance on the right. *The composers play musical instruments at the end. *A magic carpet is seen with two composers riding on their horses. *Earth and Pluto don't have musical pieces. *The musical instruments are lying around the stage. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart holds a baton. *The opera sings on the two stages. *There are books about music and sheets of music flying in the window. *Variations in Tempo is a book for the Schumanns. *William Schwenck Gilbert is not a composer. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Music Books Category:Candidates for deletion